TV Stars Superstar Showdown
'TV Stars - Superstar Showdown '''is the eighth season of the TV Stars saga. It featured 12 returning celebrity players, referred to as Superstars, vying for a million dollars and their own TV show. The spectacular cast battled it out with plenty of ties and straw draw votes that ended with Louisa Rose Allen triumphing over Joan Callamezzo by an extremely close 4-3 vote. '''Table of Contents:' *'Superstars '- Every competitor in this season returns from a previous season of TV Stars to compete again for the million dollar prize and their own television show - or in the case for the former winners, a second television show. *'As Seen On TV Auction - '''A new VIP competition was introduced this season in which Superstars had to purchase letter tiles to spell out the word "VIP", while also bidding on twist items seen in previous seasons of TV Stars. The items, aside from letter tiles, were: **'Puzzle Box - 'Owned by Attention Whore in Broadway, BrICE purchased it and inflicted it on Tyna Wesson, but she solved the puzzle and received her ability to vote back. **'Banana Suit - 'Owned by Sheldon J Plankton in Las Vegas, Dan Foley purchased it and inflicted it upon BrICE, forcing him to dance whenever music sounded. He ultimately received two penalty votes for not dancing. **'Safe - 'A trap item seen in TV Stars Los Angeles, Tyna Wesson purchased the item with all of her cash when the twist on the item was that it was to be purchased for the House, with a key going up for auction later. The key was purchased by Honey Lemon, and she received two extra votes which she gave to Dan Foley and Catbug **'Extra Vote - 'Seen in many previous seasons of TV Stars, Reed Kelly purchased it. **'RSVP - 'Seen in Hawaii, Rachel Reilly purchased it and received the ability to make herself immune any time before votes were cast. She ultimately used it on Joan Callamezzo *'House Pet -- 'This season, Booka Bear returned as a pet and remained in the game up until the jury stage of the game, when Fanatic was eliminated. He went off to marry her post-game. Each of the twelve former Celebrities, now referred to as Superstars, returned to the show in ''Game of Joans. In an opening VIP competition, Tyna found herself the victor and the first VIP of the season. This created an early target on her back, as seen by Rachel and Honey, and the two girls created an alliance with Tila despite Rachel and Tila having a major argument earlier in the week. Rachel was declared the MVP, and the others in the game sought to weaken Rachel by eliminating her ally, Tila. At cancellation, Tila was eliminated with five votes against her. In the second episode, The Producers of This Show Are a Bunch of Fatists!, ''Rachel got into a fight with Nan about her status in the game. In response to this, Nan looked to the spirits of the world to give her guidance in the game. Joan won the VIP challenge, and Louisa was declared the MVP of the week. She was given two boxes to hand out, and chose to give them to Dan and Honey. Dan was granted immunity, and Honey had her ability to vote removed. Rachel and Nan continued to argue before elimination, leading to Nan being unanimously voted out. During the third episode, ''In The Spirit of the Olympics, Let the Games Begin!, many competitors looked at Tyna as a major threat. However, the vote for the week against Tyna changed when Fanatic began to insult her, calling her an "old hag". Tyna won the VIP competition as well, leading to the others in the game to look to Fanatic for the boot. Catbug was later voted as the MVP for the week. Fanatic later proposed to Booka Bear, and he accepted. Before elimination, Rachel's alliance sought to eliminate Joan for being a threat and to weaken Tyna, but Joan's alliance sought to eliminate Fanatic. The vote tied 4-4-1, with one against BrICE, but in the re-vote, Dan sided with Joan, and Fanatic was eliminated. Fanatic was voted out at the end of the week, and she became married to Booka before leaving the competition. In the fourth episode of the season, Slit Throats and Take People Out, Reed expressed disgust at losing one of his allies (Fanatic) in the previous round. A new competition ensued called the "As Seen On TV Auction". Various advantages were purchased, including extra votes given to Reed, Dan, and Catbug, and an RSVP given to Rachel. Rachel also managed to secure VIP status for the week from the auction. Dan was chosen as the MVP of the week, and the alliances met to discuss taking out Tyna to weaken her duo with Joan. They agreed to take her out, but things became complicated as a punishment from the auction inflicted on BrICE caused him to receive three penalty votes. At elimination, the vote tied between Tyna and BrICE, but ultimately, Tyna was voted out after the penalty votes did not carry over to the tie. In episode five, #HUGESMILES, alliances began to target players because of their advantages in the game. After losing her ally, Louisa cried over Tyna, but managed to win the VIP competition. Now, at the bottom of the game, she was safe. Joan won the MVP vote of the week, securing her alliance with Louisa for one more week. At elimination, Rachel was seen as a threat because of her RSVP, but an alliance made by Honey dictated that they should split votes between Rachel and Reed just in case Rachel used her RSVP. What they did not understand, however, was that the RSVP was only usable before votes were cast. At elimination, because some of her allies did not understand which direction to split the vote in, Reed was blindsided. In the next episode, She's Nothing But a Rat in a House Full of Snakes, Rachel continued her controversial gameplay by making an alliance with Joan and Louisa to flip the game. After BrICE was made the VIP, and Rachel declared the MVP, Rachel used her RSVP on Joan to save her from elimination. She then proceeded to get into a major fight with Honey, arguing that she was a floater and that she would not win the game. The vote tied and later deadlocked after both sides of the game refused to flip to take someone out. Honey and Louisa were the deadlocked players, and Honey drew the short straw, eliminating her from the game. In episode seven, This Game Has Been a Rollercoaster, the family visit competition ensued, and each player received a visit from someone back at home. After a long trivia competition, Joan managed to secure VIP status and keep herself immune while being able to vote at elimination. Dan was voted as the MVP for the week, and the alliances met to discuss the vote. Because Joan kept herself able to vote, they voted out BrICE, and Catbug, Dan, and BrICE voted for Louisa. The vote deadlocked once again, causing BrICE and Louisa to go to straws. Louisa survived again, and BrICE was eliminated from the competition. In the finale, I've Been OUTWITTED, OUTPLAYED, and OUTLASTED, the competition heated up as Louisa won VIP and Joan was crowned the MVP. This left Rachel on the outside of her alliance with Joan and Louisa, which led to yet another tie vote between herself and Dan from the opposing alliance. This vote deadlocked, and Rachel drew the short straw and was eliminated from the game in the third draw in a row. The final four, Louisa, Joan, Dan, and Catbug, competed in the next VIP competition as the MVP vote ended with the final five. Joan won the competition, and Louisa and Catbug voted out Dan because he was outside of their alliance. In the final three trivia competition, Joan fought hard and won herself a spot in the final two. Because Catbug was a threat to win by many jurors, Joan voted him out and took Louisa to the finals. However, the jury respected Louisa's social game more than Joan, and she won the competition with four votes to Joan's three. "TV Stars: Superstar Showdown was an intense, realistic roleplaying experience that encouraged great gameplay and characterization at the same time. It was also fun, hip, and funky fresh." -- Jaxswim, host of Jaxvivor "TV Stars: Superstar Showdown truly was... a showdown! Everyone brought out their big guns and best jokes this season, which made it one of the best roleplay experiences for me. Not only did characters and the game evolve, but as did the series as a whole." -- Ashley Hikari, a person *Catbug's cute demeanor that got him to 3rd place. *Honey Lemon transitioning from a hero to a villain in Fanatic's elimination. *Reed's shocking blindside that shocked everyone, including those that voted against him, that came because of a misunderstanding of the power of the RSVP. *The three deadlock votes that occured back to back that eliminated Honey, BrICE, and Rachel. *Rachel fighting with Joan for most of the game but playing the RSVP on her after receiving an apology. *Louisa not knowing anyone in the game, effectively making it an all-new cast for her. This also made viewers see her akin to Kelly Wiglesworth of Survivor. *Louisa winning the season despite not knowing anyone in it and being clueless on previous relationships (and the actors behind the characters) *Reed saying to Tyna in her elimination, "I know you saved me. Sadly, I couldn't do the same : *This is the first season of TV Stars where no new actors or actresses appeared. *This is the first season of TV Stars to feature Celebrities, now referred to as Superstars, that competed on a previous season. *Each Superstar either rose or fell in placement, as no Superstar received the same placement as their previous game. **[[Tila Tequila] dropped from 9th to 12th **Nan The Witch dropped from 6th to 11th **Fanatic dropped from 9th to 10th **Tyna Wesson dropped from 1st to 9th **Reed Kelly dropped from 2nd to 8th **Honey Lemon dropped from 2nd to 7th **BrICE dropped from 2nd to 6th **Rachel Reilly dropped from 2nd to 5th **Dan Foley dropped from 3rd to 4th **Catbug rose from 4th to 3rd **Joan Callamezzo rose from 3rd to 2nd **Louisa Rose Allen rose from 4th to 1st *As of this season, Joan Callamezzo has the record for most weeks spent in the TV Stars House at 22 Weeks (154 days, an equivalent of 5 months plus a few days). **She also holds the record for most competitions won out of any competitor in the series at 9 VIPs and 5 MVPs. *As of this season, Fanatic has the record for the most votes received in a career in TV Stars at 25. *Each previous season of TV Stars had at least one representative in the competition. *This is the 4th season of TV Stars to not feature a quitter. *Louisa Rose Allen had the largest growth from her previous season at a rise of 3 positions, while Tyna Wesson had the largest decline from her previous season at a drop of 8 positions. *Multiple players in the game were taken out by the same people that eliminated them in their previous seasons. **Rachel Reilly organized the blindside of Nan The Witch in episode eight of TV Stars Tokyo and once again in the second episode of this season **Fanatic was voted out by Honey Lemon in episode four of TV Stars Las Vegas. Honey Lemon later assisted in her elimination again by flipping to vote her out after the vote tied in the third episode of this season. *Louisa Rose Allen is the first player in the history of TV Stars to throw a VIP challenge solely because she needed to be able to vote in an elimination to save her alliance. *As of this season, Dan Foley is the only player to ever survive a straw-drawing tie breaker and not win the game. *This is the only season so far to have more than one straw-draw tie breaker. It also has the record for most straw draws, at three. *Episode titles this season were said by: **Game of Joans - Joan Callamezzo **The Producers of This Show are a Bunch of Fatists! - Dan Foley **In The Spirit of the Olympics, Let the Games Begin! - Tyna Wesson **Slit Throats and Take People Out - Reed Kelly **#HUGESMILES - Reed Kelly **She’s Nothing But a Rat in a House Full of Snakes - Rachel Reilly **This Game Has Been a Rollercoaster - Louisa Rose Allen **I’ve Been OUTWITTED, OUTPLAYED, and OUTLASTED - Dan Foley *Dan Foley named the House this season "El Hombre Gordo's House". *A variety of other contestants were selected to be on the season, but were ultimately did not make the final cut. They are: **Cassandra from TV Stars Broadway. **Tina Belcher from TV Stars Broadway. **Ashlee Williams from TV Stars Broadway. **Attention Whore from TV Stars Broadway. **Pokemon Trainer from TV Stars Broadway. **Roslyn Correa from TV Stars Paris. **Pirate Cotton from TV Stars Tokyo. **Bella Chartrand from TV Stars Los Angeles. **Helmet Boi from TV Stars Los Angeles. **Santana Lopez from TV Stars Los Angeles. *Tila Tequila and BrICE are, so far, the only players to play back-to-back seasons. **Tila Tequila had spent her previous 35 days, the equivalent of a month and a few days, on TV Stars. **BrICE had spent his previous 126 days, the equivalent of 4 months and a few days, on TV Stars. *An official edgic has been made for this season and can be accessed here.